heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic
The United Republic or The United City is an RP Area where many famous Heroes have originated from the City and equal to this as many infamous Villians. United Republic is the meeting place of all of the nations leaders as well. It has the most population in one city with 5.37 million people living here and has many Heroes protecting it and living there. The Hall of Heroes lies in the center of the city while United Republic's Police Station in the northeastern part. RP Area Shinkai would stroll into the city with a somewhat large suitcase and walking into an alley.In the alley a group of hoodlums stood leaning against the walls before turning their attention to Shinkai. One of them tapped what looked like to be the leader,the tallest and the most muscle bound. He held a butterfly in his hand,flipping the blade and smiling."Looks like we got fresh meat." "I think I'm in the right place then, I've got a job to do, but I am bored." Shinkai said smirking. They smiled. "Nice to hear it,now how about you show us what you have in the suitcase before we rough you up a lil bit?" The group leader said to the howling of his groupies. Guess who's back? "holy crap!" Travis shouted, shocked at the size of the United Republic "This is amazing! I've never seen buildings this big, streets this large! Gotta relax, gotta adjust, my minds gonna explode from shock!" Travis shouted, dropping to the ground and holding his head. Of course he was only messing around, but that didn't stop him from getting the attention of many people. The people stare at Travis,with only a smile on their face. Most of them live here and every once in a while there is someone like Travis who freaks out at how large everything is here. A young man around the tourists age approaches Travis with a grin."I know right? Dont you just love it?" He says taking a long inhale,smelling the multiple restaurants and food venders. He offer Travis a hand."Believe it or not this is one of the less busier parts of the city. It is way more hectic and grand elsewhere." He says to him with a smile. Travis stops his fake panic and looks up at the dude, sitting down on the ground to show everyone he's perfectly fine. "Yeah, this is pretty amazing. I can hear much more noise coming from that direction." He points north."So I do believe it." Travis jumps to his feet, dusting himself off before looking at the man again. "The name is Travis, Travis Generation. What's your name dude?" He asks, shaking the mans hand. Travis' grip was abnormally hard, able to break the average human's hand with a few more squeezes. At first the boys hand recoiled with the force,obviously not used to shaking the hands of someone so strong,although a split second after he gripped Travis' hand with the same amount of force he exerted."Nice to meet you Travis," He says with a welcoming grin."I'm Alexander,but my friends call me Zander." He tells him before letting go."So where are you from and what brings you to our fine city?" He asks. Travis wasn't shocked at the amount of force the boy put into the handshake, nor was he moved with the same force being applied to his own. Lowering his arm once their handshake was done, Travis responded "I heard something was going on here today or tomorrow. Something like a Parade. There should be a few more people arriving for it as well." Travis remarked, looking off in a few directions. "Anyway, I come from Paradise City. My grandfather bought me a ticket to come to the United Republic after it was said a parade was gonna happen here. That, and he kinda wanted me out of the city while they rebuilt." He said, rubbing the back of his head as if he had nothing to do with the city being damaged. "Ah!" He says excitedly."We have a Frenchman in our midst." He says smiling as he lowered his hand also."You are right though,this is more of the residential district. Small businesses,the schools,and the city park is here." He nodded when he learned of why he was here."These types of events are actually pretty common here,although I have a feeling this one will be on a larger scale." He smells the food from the vendors all around and smiles."You hungry? I know a good place to go. My treat to welcome the foreigner." "Sure, I could go for something to eat." Travis says, closing his eyes and taking in a strong smell of the city. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and spoke. "I smell three places to the north, two to the south, one to the east, and two to the west." He announced, waiting for Alexander to lead the way. He looked off in the distance, wondering why he was getting a strange sense that something might happen soon. Zander's eyes widen at his sense of smell."Wow that's a pretty good nose you have." He says coming to realization."You are a Meta-Human?" He asks with an excited expression before coming to another realization."You were the guy who fought the deathwatch dud weren't you?" He asks again."Anyway we will be heading east." He says leading the way. Travis' eyes snapped back to Zander, thinking for a moment before answering. "Well...you can say I'm a meta-human....but you're not entirely right. I'm a meta-human above normal meta humans. I call it...Transcended Human." He smiles, cracking his neck as he was asked about Deathwatch. "Yes, I was the one who fought and thankfully stopped Deathwatch. Yep, I did it all by my self." He sounded as though he was saying it to assure himself. "But I didn't get any thanks for it, instead I was blamed for the Prime ministers , who I saved from getting killed,'s paralyzed state. It's total bullshit" Travis said, seeming sore about getting blamed for so much of the damage when Deathwatch caused a majority of it. Zander looked at him as they walked somewhat knowing what he feel like."Hey I mean you tried right? Even if you did have your butt handed to you." He says laughing."In the end you mean well so why not just give you a pat on the back for that at least? Might have turned out alot worse if you were there." He says moving his somewhat long black hair out of the way of his face.He says turning the corner and looking into an alley way."It'd be quicker if we went this way." He says turning into it. Travis' eye twitched as Zander talked about the ass kicking he got at the hands of Deathwatch. With a vain shooting from his head, he followed Zander, saying nothing until they were going into the alley. "Wait a second...you're not trying to lead me into a trap are you?" Travis could sense Zander wasn't the tricking type, but he stood in-front of the ally waiting just to be sure. He stood there at the entrance, looking ahead through the alley then at Zander. Zander looked back at him,an eyebrow raised."Huh?" He was obviously confused. "Trap? Now why would I-" He stopped dead in his sentence.He looked around as if he felt something was wrong."Do you hear that?" He asked Travis. In the silence a faint shriek could be heard followed by rustling. Zander frowned and quickly made his way deeper into the alley without a second thought. Travis did hear something in the alley, and went to tell Zander to stop only to see him disappear into the darkness. increasing his sight so that to never lose sight of Zander, Travis walked into the alley with his hands in his pockets, glancing from side to side to pinpoint the sound. He remained silent, and his footsteps could not be heard, contentiously scanning to find what the noise was. Zander,who was no longer thinking of Travis nor of Travis' suspicions,ran down the alley.It wasn't dark since it was in the middle of day so he could clearly see where the shrieking was coming from if only he knew the direction. It was basically a maze here and he regretted not allowing Travis to come with him. He looked around himself,making sure no one could sneak up on him,before closing his eyes. It took him a few moments before opening his eyes and running in the direction of the wails. What he saw when he reached the area was a gang of thugs attempting to surround 2 women and what looked like their children."Come on darlin we don't bite." One of them said nipping at their legs. They split off so 2 were approaching each woman and one approached per child(3 children in total) Zander could tell where this was going. Travis didn't wait for Zander to make the first move to stop these thugs. Already standing behind the seven individuals, Travis made his way through them to the front of the heep. Once there, Travis cuts off the men's from the women and children, using his extended reach with his long arms. "What seems to be the problem here fella's? Looks a bit unfair for you seven guys to gang up on these women and children." Travis said, keeping his eyes almost emotionless as he waited for some sort of response. Zander stood and watched wide eyed as Travis spread his arms to protect the women and children.The members of the gang weren't so amused."What? Where the hell did you come from runt? Get out of the way I am trying to have some fun here!" One of them says. Another snickers."Who cares where he came from! He is getting in our way! No one gets in our way." Another member says, pulling a gun on Travis. Zander's eyes widened exponentially as the gun came out, before sprinting towards them all."What are you doing? Get out of the way!" He says moving forward to tackle the member with the gun, to which results in an all out attack on the boys. Travis seemed unresponsive as the gang members were amused by his appearance. At the sight of the gun, Travis quickly reached up to grab it, only to watch the member of the gang get tackled, Travis kicked two of the men away, giving shouting at the women and children to run out of the alley and possibly get some help. Jumping back and letting 3 to 4 of the men follow after him, Travis got into a his fighting stance, ready to kick these street tough punks' ass. The man that Zander tackled quickly got up,delivering a precise right hook to Zander's face causing him to stumble backward. While Travis took on 4 men the other 3 went for Zander. One kneed him in the gut followed by an uppercut, to which another gang member round housed him into a wall. Zander coughed heavily as he looked up at Travis, with their backs literally against the wall. Zander's clean cur hair was ruffled now, yet his face was unscathed despite the blows he took. Travis, surrounded by the four men, placed his hands in his pockets and stood in place as they each came at him one by one with switchblades. Effortlessly dodging them, Travis tripped one of the men into another, forcing him to stab his fellow friend in the right above the belly button. Nearly being stabbed in the eye, Travis dodged at the last possible second and headbutted the man, pulling his right hand from his pocket to break the mans wrist to disarm him. Grabbing the weapon, Travis threw it back and pierced the shoulder blade of another gangbanger, catching the knife flying from his now useless shoulder. Grabbing the previous man, he turned towards the remaining male and held the knife to his hostages throat, just barely drawing blood. All the while he barely stepped from his spot, keeping his feet firmly in place and just barely using his hands. Zander stared at Travis, wide eyed as he easily took on the men to which he smirked."Nice." He says as he is hit in the face by one of the gang members that he had assigned himself. Although Travis was making easy work with more guys, Zander was no push over either. Although it looks like he was getting the crap beat out of him he never once fell completely to the ground. Eventually his opponent tired out, heaving heavily to get air."What the hell is this guy?" One of them says."He is just taking all of our punches to no effect." Another one continues. Zander grinned as he approached the gang member who all brought their guard up,pulling out guns. They called out to the guys Travis were facing also,taking one of the children hostage and putting the gun up to the child head."NO ONE MOVE!" He yells. Travis, although handling the men no problem, never took an eye off Zander, noticing him take attacks without ever going down fully. It confused Travis, but he remained silent until he heard the man shout. Travis turned with his own hostage at knife point. When he saw the child with the gun to their head, Travis dropped the man from his grip and stopped in place. He motioned for Zander to stay back, going down on a knee. "Listen to me dude, you don't want to hold that child hostage for us. That kid has done nothing wrong, and still has a lot of living to do. You don't have to hurt him. If you want to shoot someone...." Travis spread to his arms to the side, guarding both the other men and Zander. "You can shoot me in their place, just let the kid go." Travis' entire aura seemed to change from hostile to peaceful, the tension in the air lifting greatly as Travis offered himself in place of the child. The man stared at Travis for a moment,holding the child in a head lock position."Tsk.Screw you kid!" He says motioning for the other guys to move closer to him. The ones Travis injured moved quickly to the man who had assumed leader."You are tryna trick me! I know you are one of them Meta-Humans! Even if I were to shoot you,it wouldnt have done much anyway!" He says backing away, the uninjured of the group pointing weaponry at them."You try to follow us and the kid is dead! Got it?" He says taking off with his buddies, the sound of a car roaring to life. Zander quickly turned to Travis. "I'm going to get the police! Stay with them." He says sprinting out of the alleyway. Travis' stayed in place and didn't move as they went to the leader, listening to what the man said. When they were finally gone, Travis took a breath of relief and patted his chest. He wasn't wearing any armor, so he would have relied on sense alone to either dodge the bullet, or get himself killed (again). Travis grabbed hold of Zander as he tried living him with babysitting duty. "Fuck that. You tell them where the police station is, and then we both go and catch those guys." He shouted back at the two women and two children "You got that? If we left you here, someone else might come after you. All four of you go to the closest police station and tell them what happened. Me and him are goingg to go get that kid of yours back." Travis walked to the sidewalk and placed his hand on the street, closing his eyes and looking towards the east. "They went that way, and they're still driving. If I run at full speed, I can easily catch him. You're far faster than I am, so you should have no problem making it there faster than I. That means you can take them to the police station and make it there so we can meet up at the same time, Zander." Travis said, seeming to realize the difference in his strength compared to Zander. "Or am I wrong?" He gave Zander a serious, almost bone-chilling look. "You better decide quick, they're nearly out of my hearing radius. If I lose them, I won't be able to listen for them again." Zander stared into Travis' eyes for a while a stern look on his face."Fine. Dont do anything reckless while I am gone." He says turning to the women and children. He helps them out of their state of shock to attempt to safely and quickly move them to the Police Station. He turns to Travis and nods."If I take too long dont wait up, I'll send help instead." "I bet." Travis said, continuing to listen for sounds and gritting his teeth. "Shit...I can barely hear them now. Come on Traviss, focus!" Just as they fell out of his radius, they finally stopped somewhere. "Just in time! Here I come kid, Trenscended SPEED!!!" Turning in the direction they took off in, Travis ran through the crowds of people in a flash, barely leaving afterimages as he made his way to their hangout. The Best Way to Travel A blur zooms into the outskirts of the city,causing flowers and grass to fly out of its place in the ground. Second later it reaches the inside to which it moves up the side of a building to which it comes to a halt when on the roof. Nicole smiled and sharply inhaled as he let go of Dante moving backward to attempt to catch her breath, with the view of the city below them. Disoriented, Dante firmly planted one of his feet into the ground behind him, trying to regain his footing. He looked around in disbelief for a moment. He began to say something, but stopped himself. This was the first time he'd seen someone with any form of power like that. "That... That was something." He finally managed to say. Nicole smiles."I know right. You could imagine my face when I first did that." She says basically doubled over and gasping for air. It was quite the run from Redwater, being a total of 1557 miles from Texas and New York. She had never run that far before,at least in one go,especially while carrying another person. However,this did beat her previous record,since she was traveling much faster than her previous MAX. She sat down, breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her forehead."So like the view? Better that Redwater am I right?" She asks Dante. He took a moment to observe the city, taking in the sights. The bustling streets, and sky-high buildings were unlike anything he'd ever seen before in the South. "Definitely." After a long pause, he spoke again, almost forgetting why they had come here in the first place. "How did... Where did you learn to do that?" She took in a volume of air."Well, I didnt really learn it from anyone really. I'll tell you about it later. Right after you tell me how you got yours." She takes another deep breath and standing up."Estimado dios tengo hambre." She says to herself, rubbing her stomach."I could really go for something to eat,how about you?" She asks her metabolism speaking for her. "Well, I suppose we have some time to kill..." He said, finally taking his eyes off the view of the city. "Did you have somewhere in mind?" She smells the air, the food vendors and the restaurants all around them, the aroma making her nose twitch with excitement."I am sure we can find a place. Pizza maybe? Or maybe something more Mexican? Or more exotic? " She goes on the ramble, her mouth and the words spouting out speeding bullets that are meant to be words. Dante gave a half-suppressed laugh in response to the quick words, before taking a quick once-over of the city. "Pizza is fine." He said simply, keeping an eye on a small diner at a street corner. Nicole smiles,"Great!" She stands upward and stretches her back. She looks over the edge once more to checking how high they were."We are about several dozen feet up." She tells him before turning."I trust you can get yourself down there." She says smirking and turning around,speeding down the side of the building towards the diner. Dante looked around, distraught to find no direct pathway down the building. He would have to improvise. Beginning to survey the surrounding area, he made his way towards the edge, and carefully crouched down, moving himself so he was just hanging off the side of it. He leaped downwards when he was sure he wouldn't fall to his death, his tailcoat blowing upwards as he fell. He landed on a windowsill near the top floor, the ends of it cracking as he landed. He stepped backwards, pressing himself against the window and looking down at the busy streets below him. From there he jumped to the left, still sticking close to the wall. He turned towards the wall as he fell, grabbing onto a loose brick with one arm, dangling over the street. The brick loosened from its place in the wall, being unable to support Dante's weight on its own. The brick finally slipped out of its place just as Dante used his legs to push himself off the wall, jumping downwards to an American flag near the foot of the building. He was airborne for about 3 seconds before he grabbed onto the tri-coloured flag, tearing it from its position on the pole, and holding onto it as it ripped its way all the way down to ground level. He walked towards the diner, throwing the flag off of him as he did so. It was picked up by the wind, and carried away. Nicole smiles as he approaches the entrance."What took you so long?" She says entering and sitting down ordering a meal."I wonder when the parade will start already." She says biting into her bacon burger. Ordering a milkshake, Dante sat down with Nicole afterwards. "Hopefully some time soon," he said, suspiciously scanning the other faces in the diner. He wasn't used to so many people together, and they were all very different than they were down South. "I don't really have any place to stay." The waitress eventually came around to their table after he said that, raising an eyebrow towards Dante as she did so. she set down the strawberry shake on the table, and stood there as Dante awkwardly shifted through his pockets for money, finding none in the first one. He leaned to the side, before finding a 20 dollars in cash in his left pocket, and forking them over to the waitress. "Can you make change for a twenty?" She rolled her eyes and pocketed the money, making her way back to the counter. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:New York Category:City Category:United Republic